Dueling Vacation Followed by Another Damned Prophecy
by TexasPistolMassacre
Summary: In this story, i go into the dark depths of Yugioh, to unlock the hidden power of an 8th Millennium item. With my own powerful deck, which is created from my actual deck, i will kick some ass, chew bubble gum, and i can't forget, win all three Egyptian gods! Because this is a smaller project than my other, t will get less attention, BUT i will still work on it. Its just more time..
1. My First Duel

_**Some details are unclear, but will be revealed in my main project, "How the Hell Did I Get Here?" so, until the mean time, i will offer small hints.**_

I opened my dimensional room, and grabbed my deck. I had nothing to do, so i decided it was time for a vacation. of DUELING! I jumped into th eportal, and came flying out of the fountain in Battle City. It was night, and i heard a yelp. I ran, to where i heard the yell, and seen a beat up guy with blonde hair walking away. I looked at my arm, and there was a giant bracelet,which bore the Eye of Anubis, and seen my deck in it. i ran up to the laughing men and said,

"I Challenge you to a duel!"

"Alright, i'll mop the floor with you, nd take your rarist card!"

"I'll \go first!" i shouted, as i drew 5 cards, my deck already shuffled._ Damnit, mostly magic cards. _"I place 1 monster, and three cards face down, and end my turn."

"I summon Melchid, the four faced beast, and activate Graceful Charity! Which allows me to dram 3 cards, and discard 2! Now, Melchid, attack his face down!"

"Thanks."

"What? Why?"

"You activated my monster's special ability! SHow yourself, Maiden with Eyes of Blue! Her special ability is activated when ever she is attacked! First, i negate the attack. but, i have to change her battle position, so she is flipped into attack mode. then, i can special summon one of the most powerful cards in all of duel mosters! I SUMMON BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

"Impossible... yiou can't have... it isn't possible! I... end my turn."

"I draw! i now summon Lord of Dragons! and with it, i attack my Maiden!"

"What?" he asked, confused

"And activate her special ability! i now negate the attack, and use her ability again to summon my second Blue eyes! Now, destroy Melchid, and the rest of his life points!"

"I activeate Negate Attack!" he said, as i destroyed his Melchid, dropping his life poiints down to a measily 2500.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! which destroys your trap, and leaves you open for my second attack!"

"NNNOOOOOO!" he screamed, as his life points hit zero.

"Now," i said, "I get your rarist card." But as i said this, him and his goon squad ran, and i chased, the musn't have expected me to run so fast, because when they got around the corner ad thaought they lost me, i tackled the guy who lost, and pinned him down. "Now, i'll say it again. Give me your rarist card!" His buddies tried to take me, but i easily knocked them out with my lightning flurry of punches. i grabbed his deck, and mosied through it. i seen a meteor dragon, and it was a card i needed. i dropped hi deck and ran off, as i said, "Thanks!" Now my deck had Meteor Dragon, and i could use my Meteor Black Dragon card. i had also taken two of his locator cards, and was on my way. i found a simple motel, and bought my way in, using some money i als nabbed from the guy. it may have been wrong, but come on! i need money to live. I went to sleep, nd woke to the sound of a blaring voice from the sky. i had realized that it was Kaiba, and the tourney was starting. i got dressed, threw my deck into my Duel disk, and headed out. I was feeling ready for ay challenge.

_**Alright! that is the firt chapter of this story, if you are feeling confusion, as i said before, check out my main prject. if you think i rigged this due, you're wrong. im using cards from my own dueling deck, and im using cards i know Rare Hunters know. I simulate a duel by shuffling and using my own deck for plays, and sometimes i will rig it. i use their cards from what i have seen them use in the show.**_


	2. Duel to the Death In the Cemetary

I seen Nobady, but after a while of looking in the wrong plce, i finally found someone. It was Bonz, the zombie duelist.

"Hey!" i shouted, starting to give chase, "I challenge you to a duel!" He began to run even faster, and it wasn't long before we were both in the cemetary. he turned, and with his duel disk out, he said,

"I accept." We each drew our 5 cards, and i let him go first.

"I summon Skeleton Warrior to the field! and place one card face down, and end my turn."

"I draw! Now, i place a monster facedown, and another card down aswell, and activate Magical Mallet! which allows me to put my hand back in my deck, reshuffle, and raw the same amount of cards! _Damn, these cards are even worse! _I end my turn."

"Go, Skeleton Warrior! Attack his facedown!" he yelled, as the skeleton laid waste to my monster

"I activate my monster's special ability! Thanks to my White stone of Legend, i can now place a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand!"

"Now i end my turn."

"Alright. _Great. i can't summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, because i don't have a Red Eyes on the field. I can't summon Blue Eyes either, because i have no monsters. none of my traps will have any useful affect now, so, lets play it cool. i do have my Swords of Revealing light on the field. _I place two traps facedown and end my turn."

"I summon Dragon Zombie! and i attack your life points directly!"

"I activate my Swords of Revealing Light! stopping your attack in it's tracks!"

"No! You can't deny the inevitable. you are going to lose to me..."

"Whatever! My turn! _ugh, more high level monsters!_ I pass."

"I pass as well. i have nothing to play."

"Pass"

"Pass" he replied again

"i play Monster Reborn! and bring back my White Rock! and i sacrifice him again in order to summon Armed Dragon Level 5 in attack mode!and this activates my Rock's ability again, allowing me to get my second Blue Eyes in my hand! Now, i attack your Dragon Zombie!"

Bonz = 3600 LP Me = 4000 LP

"Urg! My move! i place another card facedown, and activate my own Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Delaying your defeat, i see. I draw! and activate my dragon's special ability! during my stand-by phase, i can use its ability to sacrifice it to summon Armed Dragon Level 7 from my hand or deck. and now its on the field! and i activate his special ability! By discarding one card, i can destroy all the cards on your side of the field that are weaker than the monster i sent to the graveyard! And my Herald of Creation has 1800 attack points! it looks like your warrior goes to the grave! I end my turn!"

"And so do i!" grumbled

"i pass agin i have no cards to play. But now your Swords have worn off, and i can attack you!"

"I play Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Dragon Zombie, and i sacrifice it inorder to summon my Pumpking! and i equip it with a Violet Crystal and place one card facedown. thats all for now."

"_i have to destroy that Pumpkin and fast. it will strengthen too quickly. _I summon Mirage Dragon! and i attack your pumpkin!"

"I activate my trap card, Block Attack!"

"Sorry, but it won't work. You see, Mirage Dragon's special ability allows him to prevent you using traps cards during the battle phase. so you lose you Pumpkin! and 1600 life points!"

Bonz = 2000 LP Me = 4000

"My turn! I play the ritual card, Contract with the Dark Master! by sending these two cards to the graveyard, i can summon the Dark Master - Zorc! and with my Dark ENergy Equip card, i attack your Armed Dragon! Noww i end my turn!"

Bonz = 2000 Me = 3800

"I draw, and place one card facedown. _I don't have a card strong enough, but i do have th right trap..."_

" I attack your dragon now!"

"I activate Fiendish Chain! which binds your monster, and stops it from attacking and everything else!"

"NOOOOO! you'll pay for that! I end my turn."

"I play Cards of Consonance! by discarding one dragon card with attack points lower than 100, i can draw 2 cards! Now, because i have 8 cards in m hand, i have to discard until i have 7. i now activate my spell card Silver's Cry! which allows me to summon one dragon form my grave! and i chose my Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now, i activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your equip card! Go, my great beast, destroy his Zorc! with no mosters on yur side of the field, i attack you directly with my Mirage Dragon!"

Bonz = 300 Me = 3800

"i place one card face down and end my turn..."

"Alright, where i come from, we have another type of monster. its called a Tuner. by usign it's special ability, i can sacrifice it, plus another monster to summon a Synchro monster with stars equal to the monsters sacrificed for it. now, i use my Flamvell Guard to tune my Blue Eyes, in order to Synchro Summon my Azure Eyes Silver Dragon! and thanks to his special ability, i can bring back my Blue Eyes. now, My Blue Eyes, destroy his facedown! Ad now, go y Silver Dragon! wipe out the remainder of his life points! Good duel Bonz. now, hand over your locator card please." As i said this, he slapped the locator card into my hand, alog with his Zorc and it's ritual. e walked away from eachother in silence, and i went to take a break on a bench. the next thing i saw, surprised me.


End file.
